Ruby part two: HP
by FireRubyRPG9898
Summary: Ok Ruby Fire is back and is now reading the books with the golden trio and others! RubyXGeorge paring! RubyXGeorge! me no own anything!


Ruby part 4: Harry Potter.

Hello it's Ruby some how I'm in a room with my friends. Fred, George, Ron, Ginny and the other Wesley's, Harry, Draco and his mom and dad. Blase, Nott, Hermione, Neville. And some teachers. Snape, McGonagall, Dumbledore, and the pink toad that was Umbrage. Remus and Sirius as well. Ok now The enemy's that are here. Moldy he's the only one.

''What the fuck?'' I said being the only one not holding out my wand.''I feel like I'm forgetting something...'' I said looking at the room and staring.''Oh... I remember.'' I said taking my wand out and charming my really long hair. ''Almost for got to charm my hair.'' I said putting it back in it's holster.

''Ruby you do realize that You-Know-Who's here right?'' Ron said sweat dropping.

''Oh my bad sorry it's so hard noticing a snake wannabe that failed mid way.'' I said sitting down as some books fell onto the table. In front of me. ''There's a note.'' I said reading it and was about to burn it only for Sirius to snatch it.

**'Dear Ruby these books are about your travel's.**

**From Alixander and Rim.**

**P.S don't you just love us?'**

''Not at the moment no.'' I said glaring at the books hoping that try would just burn. ''Dame it burn you stupid books!'' I said glaring even more just then another note flashed on top of the books annoying me.

**'Ruby the books wont burn not mater how much you glare.**

**From Alixander.'**

Sirius was amused at this.

''Why not?'' I asked glaring even more the books.

They actually started to smoke for a moment and wosh they burned only to be replaced with more I kept glaring. This continuoued for a few more moments, then another note flashed.

**'Ruby we can do this all day just read the dame books!**

**From Rim.'**

''Ruby let's just read them.'' Harry said.

''Oh? You'd be singing another tune if they where about you.'' I said, he sweat dropped.

''Who want's to read first?'' Dumbledore said eye's twinkling madly.

''I'll read first!'' Sirius said grabbing the book.

**Ruby Fire and the chamber of secret's.**

**Hello again it's Ruby and welcome to another life. Ok since I'm Ginny's age let's give you a back round cheek on my life in the Harry Potter world so fare.**

Everyone looked at me strangely.

**Ok I'm Neville's little adopted sister but I'm some how Harry's.**

''Wait what?'' Harry asked Sirius, Remus and the other's that new Lilly and James had pure shock.

''You didn't tell anyone?'' Remus asked looking close to tears.

''No one was so post to know.'' I said they had tears.

''Your my sister? I have a sister?'' Harry was dumbfounded.

**(I left the Longbottom's home a year ago because of the way they treated Neville and I couldn't do anything.).**

''You didn't have to.'' Neville said in a sad voice.

''Try watching your friend bounce on the pavement.'' I said pouting.

**And I'm the one Moldy-Short's was after the curse didn't hurt me but everyone think's Harry's the boy who lived.**

More shock.

**Anyway he was two at the time and I was one. I have a funny scare on my back left hand that looks like a fire bird tattoo.**

''Can I see?'' Sirius asked, I showed him. ''Cool!'' He said.

**I love it anyway that's what I got after the spell bounced of day is Harry's second year and my first. I was in the Leaky Cauldron watching Harry and the others as they came to get there school thing's.**

**''Excuse me.'' I said walking up to them they looked at me.**

**''Yes?'' Molly asked.**

**''Well um I don't know how to get in the door way and no one will let me in.'' I said. ''It's my first year and-''**

**''Come with us then we'll show you.'' Molly said. ''I'm Molly this is Arthur and these are our kids Percy, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny she's a first year two.''**

**''Hi I'm Ruby, nice to meet you.'' I said grinning. ''Hay Fred and George like the pranksters?'' I asked innocently.**

The teachers all slammed there heads on a table.

''What?'' Sirius questioned.

''All tree of them a worse then your lot!'' McGonagall stated making Sirius and Remus beam.

**Me and the twins smirked.**

**''The vary same!'' They said both at the same time.**

**''Can you guy's give me some pointers?'' I asked they grinned evilly.**

**''Shore we could a new year of prankster!'' Gred said making me grin.**

**''Ruby why dose that sound familler?'' Molly said thinking.**

**''There are a lot of muggel's that call there kid's Ruby.'' I said and they dropped it.**

''I can't be leave we didn't see it!'' Molly said.

''Non of us did.'' Snape said annoyed.

**Arthur did the code to get in. And my eye's laded on the big crowd.**

**''Alice in wounder land much?''**

Everyone laughed.

**I said. ''Only this would be through the brick wall.'' I added making them look at me confused. ''Muggle book I'll lend it to you some time.'' This made Arthur's eye's light up.**

**''Oh what's it about?'' Arthur asked.**

Those that knew him shook there head's.

**''A girl that find's a new world for the first time that in the first book there are a few books and even some T.v. and Movie's.'' I said. ''First she fall's down a rabbit hole then she go's through the looking glass, and so on.'' I said.**

**We where walking when a boy with black messy and green eye's. Came out of an alleyway stopping me from explaining more. He was with a half-giant we all know who that is.**

**''Hagrid!'' Everyone who like the man said.**

**''Harry what hapined to you?'' Molly asked worried.**

**''I found him wonderin' around Nocktern Ally.'' Hagrid said.**

**They shared a few words but Harry was looking at me questioningly.**

**''Who might a this be?'' Hagrid asked finally spotting me.**

**''I'm Ruby.'' I said smiling at the half giant.**

**''I'm a Hagrid.'' He said smiling brightly.**

**''Nice to meet you Hagrid.'' I said.**

**''Well I a best' a be a goin' now.'' Hagrid said leaving.**

**''Hi I'm Harry.'' Harry said.**

**''Yo mind if I meet you guy's out side Griggot's? I want to find my volt and I need a blood test first .'' I said as we came to the white building.**

**''Harry, Ron long time no see!'' Came the voice from a bushy haired girl.**

**''Hermione.'' Harry said.**

**''Let me fix your glass's!'' Hermione said a spell and bravo Harry's glass's where fixed.**

**''Later.'' I said going in, Hermione blinked.**

**''Who's that?'' Hermione asked.**

**''Ruby she's a nice girl.'' Surprisingly George said it.**

**Fred waved his hand in front of his twin who was staring dreamily at where Ruby had just left. The others found this amusing.**

**''Aw dose Georgey have a crush?'' Fred asked elbowing him in the ribs playfully.**

**''I do not!'' George said blushing madly.**

Everyone laughed as George blushed just a brightly.

''Aw Georgy I love you.'' I said hugging his waist. ''Your so comfy like my personal teddy bear.'' I said snuggling into him making him blush.

''Ruby where not so post to let anyone know yet!'' George said still blushing.

''Oh well they don't like it they can kiss my ass.'' I said snuggling even more.

''Wait you two are already to gether I had a Gallon on at least another week!'' Ginny said pouting.

''To bad no one's going to take my Georgy away, no one.'' I said narrowing my eye's at Moldy he just looked away.

''He'll die just like you I'll make shore to let you watch.'' Moldy said.

''Oh really?'' I asked tightening my grip on George. ''Not going to hapin.''

**Everyone laughed he was so cute. Later we where all entering the book store. There was Galdery Lockshark **

Everyone laughed.

**or what ever his name was I forgot. Harry had just gotten of the stage. When two blond's came over.**

**''Wesley's should have known.'' Mr. Malfoy said. ''Blood traitors I didn't know you could afforded such thing's as books.''**

**''Oh blood traitor's Who are the blood traitor's in the end? Pure-blood's as you call your self's where once muggle's long time ago, so in truth your a bunch of idiot's '' I said looking at my nail's, they glared at me. ''The fact it's true means you can't really say anything can you?'' I added. ''Oh and Moldy's a half-blood if you actually looked into his real name. He's just a hiprocrit all talk if he want's half-bloods and muggle's born's dead then he would need to kill him self, and we all know that he has a god complex so that's not going to hapin.'' I said they where taken aback.**

Everyone laughed.

**''How would you know?'' Malfoy Jr said still glaring.**

**''Try reading you might learn a thing or two.'' I said smirking when they glared.**

Everyone laughed again.

**''Good one.'' Hermione said.**

**''Filthy mudblood.'' Mr. Malfoy said everyone glared at him.**

Sirius and Remus growled as did those that weren't there.

**''Who you?'' I asked innocently making him glare and the others snicker.**

**''Two shay your name?'' Mr. Malfoy asked he was actually starting to like me now, though head never admit it.**

''Your right about not admitting it.'' Mr. Malfoy said.

I grinned and laughed amused.

**''Ruby, Ruby Fire Mr, Malfoy and Malfoy Jr.'' I said polightly grinning.**

**''Your a strange one and you know what that means.'' Malfoy said.**

**''Ya it a really rude word that shouldn't be said.'' I said smirking. ''I must say Moldy got one thing right.'' I said.**

Moldy looked up at this.

**The Wesley's looked shocked.**

**''And that would be?'' Mr. Malfoy asked.**

**''Pure evil or good no such thing there just you and the people you care about nothing else. If he wasn't trying to kill me and my new friends, i'd thank him for that little bit.'' I said darkly amused.**

''If you didn't have such a god complex I would have thanked you but seeing as you want to kill half-bloods like your self..'' I said trailing of smirking.

''I'm not changing my ways.'' Moldy said noise in the air.

**''That's a good idea.'' Mr. Malfoy said. ''I wont be taking anything back though nice try.'' He added.**

**''Can't blame a girl for trying.'' I said nonchalantly shrugging my shoulders.**

**They left but not before Mr. Malfoy put a little book in with Ginny's other books.**

**''I don't blame you for protecting your family.'' I said he didn't make any move that he had heard but nodding before leaving with Jr.**

**''Oh now I need to watch my self for being hexed by Jr.'' I said getting a few snickers. ''I'll ether be in with the Lion's or Snake's.'' I said making Ron frown.**

**''Hopefully not with the snake's.'' Ron said.**

**''Why something wrong with being clever and ambitious '' I asked paying for my books. ''You know not everything is all black and white.'' He blushed and looked the other way. ''But your right I don't really have any friends in with the Snake's mostly enemy's but I've meet Blaze and that Nott kid. There nice enof.'' I said.**

''Nice enof? Where angel's!'' Blase said as he and Nott both blinking innocently.

''Right and I'm going to hell sometime soon.'' I said shaking my head.

**We parted way's after they got Ginny's wand.**

**''Hello miss your wand arm?'' Ollavander said.**

**''I can use both.'' I said as the tape-mesher started examining my magic.**

**''Oh then let's try this yew and leprocan gold.'' Ollavander said.**

''Nop!'' I said grinning.

**I waved my right hand but nothing.**

**''Oh then oke and wolf fang.''**

''Nada.'' I said.

**Ollavander said nop. ''Olive and locknest monster skale.''**

''Zilch.'' I said.''Though funny thing I got that scale for him.''

**not even close. ''Red wood and fire bird feather.''**

''Not even close.'' I said laughing.

**Nop. We tried so many that we where ankle deep in wand's.**

''That's more wand's then me.'' Harry said.

**''That's all of the wand's with only one core. Try this holy and black wood with angel and devil hair.''**

''And Bingo was his name-O!~'' I said making those who knew what it meant laugh.

**I tried and sparks for all for house's exploded from the tip of my wand. ''Oh well done now for the other hand.'' We tried even more. ''This is the last one it's not made of wood but ruby no one knows what's in it. It was Ravenclaws wand your other wand was Huffulpuff's.'' Ollavander said making me grin.**

This shocked everyone.

**Just as I was about to pay, an onyx black wand came shooting out of the back and landed in front of me. Then all three wands merged and formed a new wand with bit's of red, green, and yellow, blue, and black.**

''Could I see your wand?'' Dumbledore asked.

I nodded and took my wand out showing it of.

''Turn's out is Harry had been left handed his wand would have merged as well.'' I said. ''And that onyx black wand was Slither's wand.'' I added.

''Wait so you have all three wand's formed into one?'' Hermione said. ''Not to mechen the fact that they where the founder's wand's at that.''

''Yep!'' I said my eye's twinkling.

**''I've never seen something like this before!'' Ollavander said astounded taking in the wand.**

**''How much?'' I asked.**

**''That will be 20 Galons.'' Ollavander said.**

**I payed and left, with wand in the purple holster on my leg. A few weeks later I was on the train with Ginny and the twins and Hermione.**

**''Hay Ruby what are you reading?'' Hermione asked.**

**''Hogwarts's rule's.'' I said. ''It'll come in handy when I need to bend or brake a few.'' I said.**

''It really did come in handy.'' Hermione said.

**''Did you see Harry and Ron?'' Ginny asked.**

**''Ya last I saw they couldn't get on the plat form, and are probably driving your dad's car. If the blue car out side our window is anything to go by.'' I said making them look out the window Harry was dangling out of the door now.**

Everyone who had actually seen it snorted and broke out laughing.

''It's not funny Harry could have died!'' Molly scolded making us stop laughing.

''It's in the past do you really have to be a hard ass about it?'' I asked she glared.

''Watch your mouth!'' Molly scolded making everyone scowl at her.

''Molly pleas don't tell me what I can and can't do.'' I said glaring.

**''Well at least he's not dangling any more, but bloody hell.'' George said watching as the car went out of sight.**

**''Who's hungry?'' I asked.**

**''We are!'' The twins said.**

**''Anything of the trolley?'' and old lady asked.**

**''Ya what can this buy?'' I asked holding out a hand full.**

**We then ate the food haply chatting. We got to the sorting and I was called. I saw Harry and Ron on the out side door before I saw black.**

**''Hmm your a hard one, well your not evil or good so no heaven or hell for you huh.'' The hat chuckled.**

''What dose that mean?'' Sirius asked blinking.

''It's mean's that I'm both cursed and blest.'' I said sighing. ''Meaning when I die I just get reborn I can't go to ether heaven or hell.'' I said.

''How is that possible?'' Hermione asked.

''Well I can't go to heaven because I'm a sinner that wont ask forgiveness, but hell its self is scared I'll take over.'' I said chuckling.

''We where wondering when you where going to let them know.'' Alexander's voice came from the door.

''Pay up I called it!'' Rim said Alixander gave him some cash.

''I never knew angel's gambled.'' I said giggling.

''What can I say you've corrupted me.'' Alixander said making me and Rim laugh.

''Wait angel?'' George asked.

''Ya meet my garden angel Alixander and my garden devil Rim.'' I said hugging him more.

''She's the one who made are hair the way it is!'' Rim said pouting making everyone look at him.

''Garden devil?'' Draco asked.

''He's self a pointed.'' Alixander said pointing at Rim.

''I regret it!'' Rim said still pouting.

''Aw Rim don't be like that!'' I said still hugging George.

''You know Crsty's going to kill you for not telling her you got a boyfriend right?'' Rim said amused.

''Neh what can you do.'' I said chuckling.

''Sit back and watch.'' Rim said making me laugh.

**''They can't find out can they?'' I asked making the hat chuckle more.**

**''No don't worry now where to put you?'' He said. ''I think with your new friends would be a good start.''**

**''Ok.'' I thought.**

**''Griffendor!'' The hat shouted out loud.**

**I took the hat of and put it on the stool, then walked over to my house and seeing that no one was paying me much mind, I took a big plate of food and left I spelled it to make more. I saw my new head of house walk out of to Snape's office. I hid behind the wall and after she past. Walked into the room.**

**''Hay you too I stole some thing for ya.'' I said putting the plate down. ''It's like that plate only it's more then PB&J.'' I said laughing when Ron dug in.**

**''Thanks!'' Harry said digging in as well.**

**''No problem later.'' I said walking out.**

**I turned the corner and almost bumped into a big black bat, that a pone closer inspection was Snape.**

Everyone laughed but Snape narrowed his eye's.

**''Hello your one of my new teacher's right?'' I asked smiling.**

**''Yes and what are you doing down here?'' Snape asked.**

**''I'm trying to map out the school wile I got the chance.'' I said.**

**''Your smarter then those other lions I'll give you that.'' Snape said.**

Griff's past and present gasped.

**''What about Hermione she's the best in her year.'' I said amused.**

**''She's a know it all.'' Snape said making me snort.**

Hermione huffed.

**''She is but she's a nice know it all.''**

Hermione smiled at that.

**I said.''I can real ate being from a muggle'ish life.'' I said grinning. ''Your the potion's teacher right?'' I asked.**

**''That's right.'' Snape said.**

**''I can't wait it's like cooking right? Only you have to be more careful when you try to make something new.'' I said his lips twitch up.**

Gasp's from everyone who knew the bat.

**''That's right.'' Snape said.**

**''Um about that Lockshark guy do you think any of that bull in his books is real?'' I asked fake innocent's his lips twitched up amused.**

Snape's lips twitched up again remembering.

**''I can not speak ill of a co-worker to a student.'' He said still amused.**

''You didn't take point's!'' Ron said dumbfounded.

**''So he is a bunch of who-ha.'' I said he had to make his snort into a clearing of his throat.**

Snape needing to keep up his bat statics did the same.

**''Get out of here before I take point for talking bad about a teacher in front of another teacher.'' Snape said.**

**''Ai, ai teach!'' I said mock saluting him and walking of he smirked amused as I did.**

''Snape didn't take point's, Snape like's a Griffendor.'' Ron said like he had just seen heaven and hell at the same time.

**I was near the portret hole when a rude sound from my left made it's self heard.**

**''Oh a lost little firstly what fun.'' Peeves the ghost said making me grin.**

Pranksters grinned at this.

**''Hello mind telling me the pass word?'' I asked.**

**''I shan't say nothing if you don't say pleas.'' He said making me smirk.**

Everyone who knew the ghost grinned even more.

**''And I shan't say pleas if you don't say the pass word.'' I said making him grin.**

Everyone was finding it hard not to laugh.

**''Pig String.'' Peeves said.**

**''Pleas.'' I said making him grin.**

**''Nothing!'' He cackled making me laugh.**

Chuckle's around the room.

**''Later Peeves maybe you can give me pranking pointer's later.'' I said walking away.**

''Got those pointer too!'' I said making the pranksters stare.

''He never gave us pointers!'' They all said.

**''Bye! Bye!'' Peeves said wizing of.**

**I chuckled as I came to the portret hole, Harry and Ron where there.**

**''Pig String.'' I said and it opened we got in and sat on the couch next to the fire. ''So did you have fun?'' I asked amused.**

**''Oh ya lode's of fun!'' Ron said.**

**''Oh Maybe I should have gone with you then.'' I said laughing.**

**We talked for a bit more but stopped when the portret hole opened and a bunch of people came in. Everyone was trying to crowd Harry and Ron so I left up to my room with Ginny. We got settled and I fell asleep.**

**The next day I was up early so I went down to the kitchen and got a few pie's. I got back to the dorm and creep-ed up the boy's dorm stairs, after making shore my work was done. I ran back to the girl's and did the same I then blew a horn that got everyone up with a start. I ran down to the grand hall laughing. I sat down the teacher's and other student's looked at me strangely.**

Every teacher that was there ether laughed, chuckled, or smirked amused.

**''Just wait for it.'' I said as a bunch of kid's ran down and entered the hall they all glared at meas one.**

**Everyone not them burst out laughing some falling on the floor in laughter. They all had tare and feathers and what was left of the pie's on there face's.**

Everyone that wasn't a tite ass laughed.

**I smirked eating my jell-O as everyone not the teachers sept Lockshark or me got the same. The teachers found it hard not to laugh at the fact I got Lockshark.**

''I would have paid money to see that!'' Sirius said howling with laughter.

**Fred and George weren't as mad on the contrary they walked up to me.**

**''Hi oh look at the time I need to get my books!'' I said getting out of the way of them trying to hug me, only for them to glomp me a second later.**

Everyone laughed.

**''Where so-'' Fred started.**

**''Proud of you!'' George said both glomping me fake tears in there eye's.**

More laughing at the thought.

**''Help there squishing me!'' I said trying to get out of there iron grip.**

**Suddenly**** I was next to them smirking.**

**''That's better... I didn't know you guy's where like that!'' I said in fake aw as they where now hugging etch other.**

**I left before they could say anything.**

Laughter rang through the room.

''That's the end how's next?''

* * *

**I own nothing R&R for more!**


End file.
